


Home Again

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The first night is a mess. Literally.
Relationships: Minerva/Misheil | Michalis
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days/July 28, Good Morning, Midnight

Honestly, Minerva knew that she shouldn't have expected otherwise. But here was another room ransacked-- hers, this time. While it seemed that some of the remaining soldiers had tried to put things back in order out of some sort of lingering guilt over what had happened, the truth was that everything was still a mess. Maria's chambers had suffered the least, but Minerva wasn't surprised by that. 

There was so much to do... She made a place for the armor she wore and then stripped it off. It would need a proper scrubbing; she'd at least managed to do the same for herself in the last town they'd stayed in. Maria had trimmed up her hair. 

The books would be the easiest, Minerva supposed as she knelt. There weren't many and most of them weren't exciting. Not a one of them was hollow, if that's what someone had been looking for. 

She didn't think it was terribly late, but as she gathered papers and picked up pieces of smashed pottery-- Why? None of it was of any value, really, but there was also no need to break it. One had just been a pretty dish that she'd dropped extra coins in now and then when returning from the market row. Possibly, someone had stolen enough to get a nice dinner and maybe a coin dish of their own. 

It was difficult not to let guilt creep into thoughts. This _was_ all a reminder of her failure, after all. But she'd... talked out so much of it with Michalis. None of that had been pretty. 

None of this was, either. 

Her clothing was at least only a scattered mess. A few dresses looked like they might not recover from the experience, but Minerva honestly couldn't be that upset over them. When had she last dressed up for any reason? Maybe the fabric could be used to make something more practical, or something for Maria to wear. 

With the bed mostly clear, Minerva dragged the bedding back into place, somewhat, and flopped bonelessly onto it. It should have been more comfortable than the string of inns and campsites fresh in her mind, but it wasn't. 

She closed her eyes, debating what to do next. There was so much to get in order, she knew. There were things to decide on. 

She-- 

Only one lantern was still burning when she blearily opened her eyes. Michalis said _something_ as he scooped her up but she wasn't awake enough to make sense of it. Instead she just tried to hold on until she was carefully placed on a different bed, apparently in an untouched guest suite. Her boots were pulled away, and though Minerva wanted to protest, she didn't. She would have done the same for him, and she knew he knew that. 

This bed was oddly more comfortable and however late it was, it was late enough to stay asleep. Michalis' weight beside hers was familiar as he pulled the bedding over them both. 

She curled closer without entirely meaning to. There was so much to do, but... 

He wrapped an arm around her and murmured a few words that Minerva knew mostly by tone. 

One thing settled, at least.


End file.
